


Fixação (SakuHina)

by AuroraGemini



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: Em um dia qualquer, Sakura e Hinata, movidas por súbita atração, se beijam no sofá da residência Uzumaki.A Uchiha estava disposta a deixar o deslize passar batido, afinal, eram mulheres casadas… mas Hinata parecia fazer questão de reviver aquele momento, e uma escapulida durante uma festa de gala do marido Hokage pareceu-lhe a ocasião perfeita.[ HinaSaku / SakuHina | Yuri | UN | Oneshot | Adultério | Canônico | 18+ ]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Kudos: 9





	Fixação (SakuHina)

**Author's Note:**

> Atenção!  
> Essa história contém:  
> \- Adultério/traição;  
> \- Yuri (relação sexual entre mulheres);  
> \- Descrição detalhada de atividades sexuais.
> 
> Se não gosta, NÃO LEIA!  
> Se gosta, divirta-se...
> 
> *obs.: todos os personagens nesta história têm dezoito anos ou mais. :)

Hinata olhou a si mesma no espelho mais uma vez.

Pousou uma mão no ombro e girou parcialmente, observando como o vestido se ajustava ao seu corpo esbelto e realçava o volume dos seios. O colar de brilhantes caía suavemente sobre o colo, o último pingente perdendo-se dentro da curva notável que surgia no decote.

Nunca havia sido uma grande fã de sua própria aparência, ainda que praticamente todos afirmassem que era linda.

Prezar pela própria beleza era algo que estava fora de seu escopo, tímida e recatada como era. Apenas existia dentro daquele corpo, e enquanto os outros se deleitavam com sua aparência, apenas usufruía dele de forma prática e natural, sem grandes exuberâncias.

Mas não naquela noite.

Alisou o tecido e ficou de costas, vendo o caimento sobre as nádegas empinadas. Queria, mesmo, estar perfeita.

— Uau. — Naruto passou atrás e soltou um assobio, voltando parcialmente para vislumbrá-la. Ela não pôde deixar de sentir o rubor invadir suas bochechas. — Você está maravilhosa. — Disse ele, aproximando-se e plantando um beijo no longo e elegante pescoço, cheirando seus cabelos perfumados enquanto vestia o manto do Hokage.

— Obrigada. — ela agradeceu singelamente.

— Preciso ir. Te vejo lá? — ele falou, já com metade do corpo para fora do ambiente.

Ela se virou parcialmente. Fitou-o por cima do ombro, piscando uma vez com seus longos cílios escuros.

— Sim, Naruto-kun.

— Ah, não. — ele franziu as sobrancelhas e voltou para junto dela. Agarrou-a pela cintura com firmeza, enfiando a cabeça no pescoço. — Você está muito linda…

— Você vai se atrasar. — ela falou, sentindo o loiro plantar beijos em seu pescoço.

Ele apertou sua cintura suavemente, e então plantou um beijo leve nos lábios, afastando-se.

— Você está certa. — caminhou até a porta de novo, lançando um último olhar sobre a figura atraente de Hinata. — Te vejo lá.

Saiu.

Ela fitou a si mesma mais uma vez. Seus cabelos longos caíam até o meio das costas, brilhantes, cheios e escuros como a noite. Ajeitou-os mais uma vez, pois Naruto os havia bagunçado, e alisando o vestido de novo, respirou fundo.

Que Naruto ficasse ocupado, mesmo, com as obrigações de Hokage, pois ela tinha coisas importantes a fazer naquela noite.

———

Segurou o copo de champanhe na mão, batendo a unha bem feita suavemente contra o cristal, ouvindo o barulho suave que fazia.

Quando estava assim, no meio daquelas reuniões entre homens, raramente falava. Diante de si estava Naruto que tagarelava animadamente, Sasuke, sempre sério e monossilábico, Kiba e Sai. Ela não prestava atenção na conversa, pelo simples fato de que assuntos políticos não a interessavam. Passava seus olhos claros pelo ambiente, observando aquela aglomeração de gala.

Se Sasuke estava ali, Sakura também estava.

Procurou por alguns instantes até que seus olhos encontraram a inconfundível cabeleira rosa.

— Hm… Com licença. — ela falou polidamente, como sempre, e os homens interromperam a conversa apenas por um segundo para que ela saísse.

Hinata se retirou, sentindo olhares sobre suas costas. Por onde passava, os pescoços se viravam, contemplando sua beleza misteriosa de ninfa, mas ela não se importava. Andou como se flutuasse através do salão, alheia a tudo, até que se aproximou da mulher que buscava.

— Sakura-chan. — falou.

Sakura, que conversava com um homem qualquer, virou-se ao ouvir seu nome e seu rosto de tingiu de vermelho instantaneamente.

— Hinata… — ela sussurrou. O homem permaneceu ao lado, como se na expectativa de voltar à conversa. — … Desculpe, Watanabe-san. Pode me dar licença? — ele pareceu decepcionado, mas concordou.

A Uzumaki esboçou um leve sorriso nos lábios pintados de bordô. Tinha a total atenção da outra kunoichi.

— Hmm… tudo bem, Hinata? — Sakura indagou. Parecia um pouco nervosa, desconfortável. Girou a taça de champanhe nas mãos. — Bela festa.

— … Sim. Também acho. — Hinata concordou com sua voz sempre amena. Logo passou um braço junto da Haruno, pegando-a de surpresa ao fazê-la andar ao seu lado pelo salão. — Como foi sua semana, Sakura-chan?

Sakura, ao seu lado, estava absolutamente nervosa.

— F-foi boa. Ocupada. — riu um pouco sem graça, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

— Hm. Por isso não respondeu minhas mensagens? — Hinata indagou, incisiva.

Seus olhos perolados, sempre claros, miraram a mulher ao seu lado. As íris verdes de Sakura ficaram completamente visíveis quando ela arregalou os olhos, e logo depois desviou o rosto, enrubescida.

— Não é isso…

— Hmm.

A primeira-dama havia mandado ANBUs com bilhetes atrás da ninja médica algumas vezes, solicitando que se encontrassem, e todos os convites haviam sido ignorados. Quando notou que não teria resposta, decidiu-se a confrontar a Senhora Uchiha na festa que se daria para celebrar um ano do governo de Naruto como Nanadaime. E ali estavam.

Sakura mordiscou o lábio e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Continuavam a andar pelo salão de braços dados.

— Eu só… não sei... hm. — Sakura balbuciou. O cheiro de perfume que vinha de Hinata a deixava desnorteada.

Pararam frente a uma das grandes janelas que davam para o terraço, desvencilhando-se, e ficaram frente a frente. Hinata segurou seu pulso com firmeza, e ela se sentiu chocada mais uma vez pelo quanto a Hyuuga conseguia ser firme e direta quando queria, apesar de sua natureza doce e passiva.

— Você não gostou? — perguntou de supetão, curvando-se levemente para frente.

Sakura sentiu seu coração disparar. Hinata tinha seu pulso entre os dedos longos e elegantes, o rosto perfeitamente maquiado, lábios carnudos entreabertos. Do decote do vestido, podia ver os seios fartos que preenchiam o vestido com perfeição. Seu rosto esquentou.

Sua beleza era de uma perfeição quase sobre-humana, etérea.

— Não é isso, Hinata. — Ela falou, ansiosa. Mordiscou o lábio inferior mais uma vez, um péssimo hábito que tinha.

Sobrancelhas escuras se curvaram com irritação.

— O que é, então? Por que está me evitando? — os dedos não haviam soltado seu braço. Repletos de anéis caros, eles se fechavam sobre a pele alva com determinação. — Diga para mim, Sakura-chan.

Sakura a estudou mais uma vez. Hinata, ela vinha descobrindo desde que se tornaram mais próximas, tinha os clássicos defeitos de uma garota paparicada. Apesar de suas óbvias qualidades (era belíssima, amável, educada, elegante), tinha um expressivo lado mimado, possessivo e impaciente que só princesas eram capazes de cultivar.

E bom, Sakura havia notado aquilo quando começaram a ficar mais amigas, após se casarem e passarem mais tempo juntas devido à amizade dos maridos. Mas até então, não havia sido uma vítima direta daquela garota criada com tanto esmero e cuidado, nascida em berço de ouro.

Exatamente, pensou. Até então.

Tudo começou quando as duas, em uma visita casual de Sakura na casa dos Uzumaki, se beijaram.

As coisas estavam na mais perfeita paz, sob controle. Sakura tinha alguns devaneios eróticos com a amiga, às vezes, mas achava que tudo se devia à ausência de Sasuke. Era normal, não era? Afinal, Hinata era muito bonita, quase ao ponto de fazer qualquer um questionar suas inclinações sexuais. Ela só não esperava que aquela atração boba e, a seu ver, irrelevante, fosse correspondida.

E conversando até tarde da noite em um dia da semana, as duas se beijaram intensamente ali, no sofá da sala dos Uzumaki.

Havia simplesmente acontecido.

Um beijo diferente de todos que Sakura já havia vivenciado.

O melhor beijo de sua vida? Sim. Tão intenso, e quente, e cheio de desejo que ela sentiu sua pernas arrepiarem, e quando deram por si, beijavam-se lenta e sensualmente, deitadas juntas entre as almofadas, os seios se apertando sobre a blusa, as pernas nuas roçando uma na outra.

… Até que Sakura se deu conta do que fazia.

E fugiu.

Achou que poderia simplesmente passar por cima do acontecido. Tinha sido um deslize, e mesmo que banal, ainda era uma traição. Afinal, elas eram casadas… Mas lá estava a Uzumaki, dedos firmemente fechados sobre seu pulso, o nariz aristocrático e arrebitado voltado para cima com a expressão irritada.

Sua mente havia se fixado naquele fatídico beijo.

— Nós— Sakura começou, não podendo crer que tinha de dizer o óbvio. — Nós somos casadas! Não podemos fazer isso. — ela sibilou.

— Isso é diferente!

— Não é, Hinata…

Sussurravam raivosamente. Hinata soltou seu pulso, deixando os braços caírem molemente ao lado do corpo. Pareceu em conflito por alguns instantes, até que sua expressão passou de irritada para melancólica.

— Naruto nunca me beijou assim. — falou. Olhos perolados brilharam com um misto de angústia e desejo.

À sua frente, Sakura deixou os lábios abrirem, surpresa com a resposta tão franca. Estava elegante e esguia em um vestido de cetim cor de água, que desenhava sua silhueta de forma refinada. Os lábios pintados de carmesim faziam um contraste bonito com a cor verde, e pareciam acender seus olhos. Ela suspirou, incapaz de encarar a garota à sua frente.

— Eu não… — não sabia o que falar.

Enquanto procurava as palavras, sentiu os dedos quentes de Hinata segurarem os seus. Ela olhou para os lados antes de se aproximar outra vez, e falar num murmúrio:

— Por favor, Sakura-chan. — a Hyuuga falou, alisando suavemente a pele da Haruno. — Só mais uma vez? — com a súplica seus olhos claros brilhavam intensamente.

Sakura sentiu seu interior se remexer.

Ela estava doida? Dizendo aquelas coisas ali, em plena festa, no meio de todos? E se alguém escutasse?

— Hinata, nosso maridos—

— Estão ocupados. — ela refutou, categórica.

Ao longe, Sakura podia ver Sasuke-kun em uma roda com outros ninjas. O moreno era tudo menos atencioso, e raramente a procurava durante reuniões como aquelas. Voltou-se para a mulher à sua frente. O vestido claro de Hinata desenhava seu quadril esbelto em duas curvas sensuais.

Mordiscou o lábio mais uma vez.

Seu corpo dizia que sim, sua mente dizia que não.

— Hinata, eu não sei— antes que pudesse terminar a frase, sentiu seu braço ser puxado, fazendo-a desequilibrar para frente e logo Hinata a puxava para um canto, abrindo uma porta de serviço. — O que está fazendo?!

Foi puxada através de um corredor apagado. Onde estavam? Pareciam ser os fundos da torre do Hokage, as áreas de serviço.

— Eu sei de um lugar aqui. — Mumurou. Andava como passos firmes, certa de onde se direcionava.

É claro que ela sabe. É a mulher do Hokage, Sakura pensou consigo mesma.

Antes que pudesse protestar, Hinata abriu uma porta e entraram em um aposento escuro. A Uchiha ouviu um clique e uma lâmpada amarelada e fraca se acendeu sobre suas cabeças, lançando uma luz tênue. Estavam em uma saleta que não tinha nada além de um sofá e uma estante de livros.

Sentiu-se ser empurrada para trás e logo Hinata a prendia entre seu corpo e a parede.

— É onde Naruto vem descansar. — a Uzumaki explicou brevemente ao notar a dúvida no semblante de Sakura. Em seus olhos o desejo faiscava, intenso.

Não deu à outra tempo de responder.

Pousou as duas mãos sobre os ombros de Sakura, expostos naquele vestido de alças finas, e curvou-se para a frente. Os lábios pintados de batom se encontraram, primeiro com uma certa urgência quando Hinata se atirou sobre ela, beijando-a avidamente. Logo as mãos, antes pacientemente pousadas nos ombros, subiram para o pescoço, acariciando-o sensualmente. Tomada por aquela sensação prazeirosa de ser beijada, Sakura pousou uma mão na cintura da outra instintivamente.

O beijo se aprofundou. Os toques ficaram mais suaves, mais lentos, porém permaneceram intensos.

As bocas se acariciavam com um ritmo constante, as línguas se roçavam sensualmente, e a cada virada, os lábios se fechavam um sobre o outro, para logo se abrirem outra vez, como se ansiosos para continuar aquela carícia. A outra mão de Sakura pousou na cintura da Hyuuga e desceu suavemente até o início das nádegas. Sem que pudesse se controlar, sua mão subia e descia, contornando o corpo sinuoso da morena, alisando-a até o meio das costas.

Estavam completamente absortas naquele contato, inebriadas pelo desejo.

Afastaram-se um pouco, ofegantes. Olhos verdes e perolados se encontraram. Podiam sentir o hálito uma da outra na pele, tão próximas que estavam.

— Sakura-chan… — Hinata murmurou. Roçavam os lábios sensualmente, e a Hyuuga colou seu corpo ao da outra, sentindo suas curvas se encaixarem às dela. Podia sentir o coração que batia rápido. — … Por favor.

Capturou o lábio inferior da Haruno entre seus dentes, mordendo-o de forma provocante, puxando-o de leve.

— Hinata, nós não devíamos… — Sakura sussurrou, já sentindo a excitação correr por seu corpo, tomada por um calor incontrolável. Aquilo era melhor, muito melhor, do que qualquer beijo de seu marido. Por mais terrível que fosse admitir, Hinata estava certa.

Quando deu por si, sua mão já descia e apertava o glúteo da Hyuuga sobre o vestido.

Entregou-se ao momento.

Arqueou o corpo para frente, e abrindo mão de seu autocontrole de uma vez por todas, tocou o lábio no pescoço alvo de Hinata, sentindo-a estremecer, inspirando para sentir o cheiro doce e agradável do perfume, e suas pernas se enroscaram, aparentes nas fendas dos vestidos.

Seus beijos desceram pela pele macia, enquanto uma mão se embrenhava nos cabelos negros, perdendo-se em meio aos fios. Hinata tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios rubros entreabertos, respirando rapidamente. Sakura lambeu seu pescoço, mordiscou a pele lentamente, e a língua subiu em uma linha reta até a base da orelha. Mordeu o lóbulo com suavidade, tomando cuidado com o brinco luxuoso, sentindo a Hyuuga estremecer.

Hinata riu, um riso baixo, rouco e cheio de luxúria. Embrenhou os dedos nos cabelo cor-de-rosa e voltaram a se beijar, daquela vez com mais vontade, mais intensamente. Pressionava o corpo da outra contra a parede, fazendo os seios se encostarem, colando suas formas, e fez sua perna roçar na coxa exposta de Sakura. A sensação das peles macias se encostando lançava arrepios e fazia o meio das pernas se esquentarem.

Hinata dobrou o joelho, e erguendo a coxa, deixou sua perna encontrar o meio quente de Sakura, obrigando-a a afastar mais um pouco as pernas. Sentiu a superfície encostar na calcinha da Haruno, e colocou-se um pouco mais à frente, aproveitando para descer as mãos e alisar a cintura fina. Sakura arfou contra sua boca, e continuaram se beijando com movimentos lentos e suaves.

A mão de Sakura subiu e tocou os seios de Hinata por cima do vestido. Primeiro, alisou suavemente a curva que faziam no colo, alisando-o até os limites do decote. Então fechou a mão sobre eles, começando a massagea-los lentamente. Afastou o dedão, encontrando as auréolas por cima do tecido, e passou a acariciá-las com movimentos em círculos, sentindo a maciez sob a palma das mãos. Hinata não usava um sutiã, e logo pôde sentir o mamilo endurecer sob seu toque, marcando o tecido.

Ao mesmo tempo, a perna de Hinata desceu e no lugar que antes sua coxa tocava, ela colocou a mão.

Quando seus dedos tocaram Sakura sobre a calcinha, a Haruno arfou. Acariciou-a algumas vezes, em movimentos circulares sobre o tecido, respirando rapidamente ao sentir Sakura massagear seus seios. De repente, a Haruno se afastou da parede, segurando os braços de Hinata. A morena abriu os olhos momentaneamente, confusa, e então sentiu ser empurrada para o sofá, onde caiu de costas, com as pernas abertas, e Sakura se deitou sobre ela.

Os vestidos subiram, deixando as pernas macias completamente expostas, roçando-se impiedosamente.

Enquanto voltavam a se beijar, Sakura começou a subir o vestido de Hinata. Vislumbrou a calcinha pequena e discreta, o abdômen liso, o umbigo vertical, e logo empurrou a peça de roupa totalmente para cima, fazendo os seios fartos saltarem para fora, revelando mamilos cor-de-rosa. Hinata fitou aquilo com um misto de fascínio e vergonha, o vestido amontoado abaixo de seu pescoço, mas não pôde pensar muito pois logo os lábios de Sakura encontravam seus mamilos, sugando-os com vontade. Ela arfou.

O toque da língua naquele ponto tão sensível lançava ondas de prazer por todo o seu corpo, fazendo com que se contorcesse inconscientemente em resposta.

As mãos da Haruno subiam e desciam por sua cintura, alisando sua pele exposta, e ela sentia seu prazer esquentar a calcinha fina que usava. A língua de Sakura rodava sua auréola em movimentos circulares, intercalados com breves mordidas e sucções com mais força, e ela respirou mais rápido ainda quando sentiu Sakura colar os meios das pernas de ambas. O tesão era enlouquecedor.

Hinata embrenhou as mãos nos cabelos rosa, sentindo Sakura puxar seu mamilo ao chupá-lo lentamente, enquanto com a outra mão massageava seu outro seio.

— S-Sakura — ela chamou. A Haruno interrompeu o movimento e a fitou com seus olhos verdes.

Hinata se ergueu, ficando em uma posição parcialmente ereta. As duas mulheres ficaram sentadas uma em frente à outra com as pernas entrelaçadas e abertas. Fitaram uma à outra em uma comunicação silenciosa, até que Hinata estendeu a mão, puxando as duas laterais da calcinha de Sakura. A outra encolheu as pernas, permitindo que a Uzumaki se livrasse da peça íntima, puxando-a através das coxas, da perna e tirando-a pelo pé. Depois, Sakura fez o mesmo com ela.

Frente a frente, livres daquele empecilho, as duas se colaram novamente.

De forma erótica e excitante, uniram as duas vaginas quentes e úmidas, fazendo as peles encostarem e roçarem enquanto se beijavam furiosamente. Faziam lentos movimentos com o quadril, os grandes lábios se tocando, lançando arrepios pelo corpo. A sensação daquelas áreas quentes e molhadas sendo colocadas juntas fazia algo queimar no interior das duas.

Afastaram-se minimamente e as mãos desceram como que em sincronia, encontrando os meios encharcados.

Dedos passaram de forma lenta sobre a superfície, primeiro brincando com o exterior, alisando de cima a baixo aquela abertura. Arfavam e gemiam uma contra a boca da outra, e com a mão livre acariciavam os cabelos, alisavam a pele do colo e beliscavam gentilmente os mamilos uma da outra.

Hinata foi a primeira e afastar os grandes lábios e inserir um dedo na abertura lisa e molhada, alisando-a de cima a baixo, sentindo sua mão deslizar com facilidade entre as dobras de pele. Logo sentiu Sakura fazer o mesmo em seu meio, e passaram a se masturbar ritmadamente. Os dedos encontraram os respectivos clitóris, fazendo movimentos circulares lentos e firmes.

A sensação era como ondas elétricas que varavam os corpos saindo daquele ponto tão sensível, como um botão sendo apertado e ligando alguma coisa na profundeza dos corpos. A capacidade que tinham de encontrar com tanta propriedade e tão rapidamente aquele ponto tão sensível uma na outra era chocante, delicioso. As línguas dançaram de modo sensual. O gemido que escapou da boca de Sakura foi totalmente submisso e necessitado, e ela se sentiu envergonhada do tom. Há tempos não era tocada assim, de modo que seu corpo correspondia de formas completamente fora de seu controle.

O som agradou tanto Hinata que ela não hesitou em repetir o movimento, e percebeu que Sakura perdia o controle de seus movimentos com os espasmos de prazer. Afastou-se um pouco e levou uma mão até os lábios entreabertos de Sakura, puxando seu queixo e fazendo-a abrir a boca.

— Está gostando, Sakura-chan? — murmurou, sorrindo de lado. — Isso não é bom? — provocou, suspirando ao ver a garota não hesitar nem por um momento, chupando seus dedos molhados.

Sakura assentiu. Já tinha aberto mão de seu autocontrole há muito tempo.

Seus olhos imploravam por aquilo que sua boca não tinha coragem de expressar. Hinata não precisou de muito para entender o recado, deixando que os dedos da outra mão, que tocavam o meio da perna da Uchiha, se espalmassem sobre a coxa exposta. Os dedos encharcados molharam a pele alva, e ela se ergueu, colocando-se sobre Sakura, obrigando-a a deitar-se no sofá.

Subiu o vestido de cetim, alisando a barriga exposta, e desceu plantando lentos beijos sobre a barriga reta enquanto fazia o caminho até lá embaixo.

A expressão de Sakura era um misto de prazer e choque, mas não disse nada. Apenas observou enquanto a Hyuuga descia e alcançava o meio de suas pernas. Hinata se curvou, e a ponta de sua língua alcançou o meio encharcado da Uchiha. O cheiro dela dominava seus sentidos, o desejo por ela bloqueava qualquer outro tipo de pensamento.

Primeiro, sua língua tocou suavemente a virilha, contornando suavemente aquela divisão. Plantou beijos no meio das coxas de Sakura, e ao fitá-la, podia ler claramente a expectativa nos olhos claros. Então, lambeu lentamente por fora, os grande lábios, em movimentos verticais e calmos, e segurando as pernas diante de si, sentiu a Uchiha tremer sob seu toque. Suas mãos voltaram para dentro e, afastando gentilmente as dobras de pele enquanto segurava as pernas abertas simultaneamente, Hinata revelou a intimidade de Sakura completamente.

Abriu a boca e afundou o rosto sobre a pele rosada. Sentiu a umidade molhar sua boca, nariz, queixo e pressionou os lábios, apertando-se contra ela. Deixou sua boca se derreter naquele meio, como se a beijasse lá em baixo, roçando lábios e língua por todos os lugares. Lambeu-a de cima a baixo várias vezes e depois focou naquele ponto sensível e pulsante, passando a realizar movimentos circulares, e colocando os lábios sobre o clitóris, alternou leves sucções com as carícias da língua quente e macia.

Abaixo de si, Sakura remexia o quadril involuntariamente, gemidos roucos escapando dos lábios entreabertos. Hinata espalmou a mão sobre o ventre da Uchiha, evitando que seus movimentos ficassem muito intensos, e deleitou-se ao ver a expressão de prazer no rosto da outra.

Quando encontrou o ponto perfeito, que claramente dava o maior prazer à sua parceira, focou ali. Fechou os lábios sobre a pele e sua língua rodava incessantemente. A respiração de Sakura foi ficando mais e mais entrecortada, o calor se tornando insuportável, e aquela sensação de choque se espalhando pelo corpo a ponto de entorpecê-la.

Quando atingiu o ápice, sentindo a língua da morena que a rodava impiedosamente, arqueou as costas para trás instintivamente, soltando um grito quase mudo, levantando o quadril com aquele prazer arrebatador. Fechou os dedos sobre as almofadas, arquejante. Seu peito, exposto pelo vestido levantado, subia e descia rapidamente, os mamilos intumescidos.

— Hinata… — ela ofegou, completamente atordoada.

Viu a morena se erguer lentamente, e tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Como aquilo era possível? Fitou os lábios carnudos que brilhavam com a umidade, e viu Hinata mordiscar o próprio lábio inferior, a face tingida por um rubor de prazer e de timidez.

Lançou-se para frente beijando a Uzumaki furiosamente, sentindo seu próprio gosto na boca da outra. Afundou as mãos nos cabelos negros e deixou seu peso recair sobre ela, fazendo com que invertessem a posição no sofá, de modo que ficasse por cima. Os corpos quase nus se uniram outra vez, roçando pele com pele com intensidade. Passou a beijar avidamente o pescoço de Hinata, depois chupou seus mamilos, mordiscando sua pele clara.

Enquanto a beijava, Sakura sentia sua respiração se normalizar lentamente. Sua mão tocou o meio da outra, sentindo-a muito molhada sob os dedos. Acariciou-a lentamente sem enfiar os dedos, apenas alisando-a por fora algumas vezes. Hinata gemeu baixinho e rouco contra seus lábios quando voltaram a se beijar.

Afastou as dobras de pele e passou o dedo médio no meio para cima e para baixo, parando-o na entrada da cavidade.

Fitou o semblante corado de Hinata, a respiração entrecortada que saía pelos lábios entreabertos. Foi penetrando aquele primeiro dedo com lentidão, vendo com prazer e satisfação que Hinata gemia com a inserção.

Tendo colocado toda a extensão para dentro, ela movimentou o dedo algumas vezes para dentro e para fora antes de penetrar um segundo, sabendo que era aquele o desejo da outra. Hinata a fitava em uma súplica silenciosa. Sua vontade se fez, as estocadas se iniciaram limpas e suaves. Iam e vinham no canal úmido com um ritmo contido, e ela observou a respiração de Hinata que se tornava mais errática a cada movimento.

Logo passou a realizar movimentos mais rápidos, fortes. As estocadas que realizava se tornaram impiedosas conforme via o desejo e permissão nos olhos da Uzumaki, pedindo por mais indiretamente através dos gemidos que soltava e os dedos que retorciam as almofadas abaixo das mãos. Foi e voltou muitas e muitas vezes, estimulando Hinata ininterruptamente, vendo as faces se enrubescerem e se contorcerem de prazer.

Aos poucos, ela foi deixando a morena cada vez mais próxima do ápice.

As faces tingidas pelo prazer remexiam com seu interior, e ela não aguentou, beijando a boca entreaberta várias e várias vezes. Penetrou-a sem parar até que, em dado momento, o corpo de Hinata se contorceu. Seu quadril subiu involuntariamente, torcendo-se no eixo, espasmos varando seu ventre, tórax e todo o corpo. O orgasmo arrebatou seu corpo, estremecendo-o sob o toque da Uchiha.

Hinata gemeu. Um gemido alto e cheio, que pareceu vir do seu local mais íntimo. Quando finalmente o choque havia passado, ela caiu sobre o sofá, respirando pesadamente. Tinha a pele coberta por uma leve camada de suor, os seios expostos subiam e desciam com as lufadas de ar. À sua frente, Sakura, igualmente descabelada e vermelha, tinha um sorriso leve no rosto.

— Sakura-chan… — ela murmurou.

As mãos de Sakura pousaram sobre seus joelhos flexionados.

— Hinata…

O silêncio pairou no ar. Havia apenas o som ritmado das respirações entrecortadas.

Sakura mordiscou o lábio inferior.

— … Acho que deveríamos voltar para a festa. — falou.

Hinata se ergueu no sofá. Tinha as bochechas tingidas de vermelho. Pegou na mão da outra kunoichi, alisando seus dedos finos. Quando fitou Sakura nos olhos, havia uma súplica silenciosa nos orbes perolados:

— Vamos fazer isso mais vezes, não é?

Sakura não soube o que responder.

Sabia não haver escapatória da fixação de Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> AI GENTE ISSOOO FOI MUITO DIFÍCIL
> 
> Foi meu primeiro Yuri! E eu sofri!  
> Gente eu não sei fazer isso, eu gosto de p4u, mas espero que tenha ficado bom e que as pessoas experientes no assunto gostem!! Tinha bastante gente pedindo, então, cá estamos. Promessa é dívida também.
> 
> Fazendo da Hinata a gatinha safada e mimada que ela tem o direito de ser. É isso aí.
> 
> Espero ter agradadooooo.


End file.
